hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Card Back
Card Backs are used to decorate the backs of your hard-earned cards, each with unique art and a unique way to acquire them. Both players' card backs are visible while dueling. You earn card backs by fulfilling various criteria, such as playing in Ranked mode and achieving a rank of at least 20. You will be rewarded with a new card back once the month's season comes to a close if you have met this criteria. Card Backs are purely decorative and does not affect the cards in any way other than changing the look on the reverse side of the cards. =Card Backs Collection Manager= The card back collection can be found in the Collection Manager. You can set a card back per deck you have built. If no card back has been selected for the specific deck, your favorite card back will be used. Set a card back as your favorite by selecting the card back (right click on desktop), and then selecting 'Make Favorite'. If no favorite has been selected, the 'Classic' card back will be selected. Available Adventure Card Backs These card backs are unlocked after successfully completing newly added Solo Adventures: Naxx Heroic Card Back MOD.jpg|Heroic Naxxramas Complete Curse of Naxxramas on Heroic mode. You can tell a lot about an Abomination by his stitching. This one just screams "insane". Literally. Blackrock Mountain Heroic Card Back.jpg|Nefarian Complete Blackrock Mountain on Heroic mode. You didn't actually believe someone named "Lord Victor Nefarious" wasn't up to anything nefarious, did you? LOECardBackHeroic.png|Staff of Origination Complete League of Explorers on Heroic mode. Wait, isn't this staff supposed to be in the museum? RENO!!! the-blue-portal-card-back.png|The Blue Portal Complete One Night in Karazhan on Heroic mode. Don't tell Netherspite, but mischievous guests have been getting into all manner of shenanigans with his portals! Candle King Card Back.png|Candle King Complete the Kobold's Catacomb's Dungeon Run with all nine classes. It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness. But you can do both. Monster Hunter Card Back.png|Monster Hunter Complete the Monster Hunt with all four heroes and defeat Hagatha. When fancy weapons and gadgets fail, there's always tooth and claw. Boomlabs card back - Hearthstone.png|Boomsday! Complete All Dr. Boom's puzzles in The Puzzle Lab. Show your opponent you are a made genius! Or maybe a happy one, depending on the mulligan. Alternate Hero Card Backs These card backs are available with the purchase of an Alternate Hero from the in-game store: Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Skins_Purchase_-_Alleria.png|Alleria Purchase Alleria Windrunner - Hunter Alternate Hero. When she wants to shoot an apple on your head, you don't have to worry. Unless you're an orc. MagniCardback1.png|Magni Purchase Magni Bronzebeard - Warrior Alternate Hero. As the eldest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, Magni always got the coolest toys. He always shared, though! Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Skins_Purchase_-_Medivh.png|Medivh Purchase Medivh - Mage Alternate Hero. He certainly has a thing for crows and ravens. Blizzard Collector Editions Card back-Warlords.png|Warlords Purchase reward from "World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor" Collector's Edition and Digital Deluxe Edition. When they aren't plotting to kill everyone and take over the world, even the Iron Horde enjoy a game of hearthstone. Legacy of the Void Card Back.jpg|Legacy of the Void Purchase reward from the "Leacy of the Void Deluxe Edition." Came with a note. What on Azeroth does "En Taro Adun" mean? Hearthstone_Card_Back_Overwatch.png|Overwatch Purchase reward from either the Overwatch Collector's Edition or Overwatch Origins. The cavalry's here! Digital Deluxe Edition - Hearthstone - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Azeroth is Burning Purchase reward from either the Digital Deluxe or Collector's Edition of Warcraft's Battle for Azeroth Expansion. War is a terrible thing. Although highly profitable for both red and blue flagmakers. eSports Card Backs Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Tournament_-_Golden_Celebration.png|Golden Celebration High level finish in approved eSports events. Solid gold, baby. Tespa Card Back.jpg|Dalaran Flame Available to active members of a TeSPA ("The eSports Association") local chapter with at least 25 members. Mascot of Dalaran University. Rarely seen, because no one ever shows up to football games there.|link=http://tespa.org/blog/2014/09/23/tespacardback/ CardBackPowerCore.jpg|Power Core Acquired by attending select Hearthstone eSport events. We can feel the energy in the air. And it's coming from... YOU! Thrill of Victory Card Back.png|Thrill of Victory Acquired by attending select Hearthstone eSport events. Celebrate the intensity of competition with this, the Hearthstone equivalent of a gigantic foam finger. Matches & Promotions CardBackGold.jpg|Fireside Play three matches against another player on the same network, with at least three players total on that network. A generous gift from the Innkeeper. He loves to see his guests having a good time together. Heroes of the Storm Card Back.gif|Heroes of the Storm Acquired from reaching level 15 in the Blizzard Game Heroes of the Storm This arrived for you from the Nexus. Might want to watch out for those whirling blade thingies. Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Galaxy_Gifts_promotion_-_Samsung_Galaxy_Gifts.png|Samsung Galaxy Awarded through the Samsung Galaxy Gifts promotion! Gifts from the Galaxy! This card back is truly out of this world. Ranked Play These card backs are either available to be earned now in ranked play or will be in an upcoming season. Legend Card Back.gif|Legend Achieve "Legend" rank in Ranked Play mode. Wow. Hardcore. Vancardback.png|VanCardback Season 55 - October 2018 Is this a tribute to the notorious rogue Edwin VanCleef? Nobody knows. Because it wears a mask. Moonwell Card Back.png|Moonwell Season 56 - November 2018 Night elves use Moonwells to replenish their magical energies. They're also used in a popular orc prank involving dish soap. No longer available These card backs are not obtainable any more. Ranked Play ;Achieving Rank 20 These card backs were acquired by reaching rank 20 in ranked play during individual seasons. 2014 CardBackRed.jpg|Pandaria Season 1 - April 2014 ''Hearthstone is a very popular game in Pandaria. Official card game of the Shado-Pan! CardBackGreen.jpg|Black Temple Season 2 - May 2014 "Fel Flame Green" is always in fashion at the Black Temple. CardBackCloud.jpg|Rainbow! Season 3 - June 2014 Unfortunately, the rainbow generator can only produce oval rainbows. Gnomish technology still has a ways to go. Card back-Naxxramas.png|Naxxramas Season 4 - July 2014 The gooey center is Ooze slime. Don't lick it. Icecrown MOD.jpg|Icecrown Season 5 - August 2014 In the frozen heart of Icecrown Citadel, a hero's mettle will be tested. Bring a parka. Plundering Pirates Card Back.jpg|Pirates! Season 6 - September 2014 Treasure. Grog. Hooks for hands. Way better than Ninjas! Hallows End Card Back.jpg|Hallow's End Season 7 - October 2014 The Hallow's End candy bucket! Or the Headless Horseman's spare head! Stick your hand in and find out. Goblin Card Back.png|Goblins Season 8 - November 2014 4 out of 5 goblins agree: This card back doesn't explode! Gnome Card Back.jpg|Gnomes Season 9 - December 2014 This multifunctional device also works as a gnomish army knife, a show horn and a pass to the Deeprun Tram. Gnomish Ingenuity! 2015 Maraad Card Back.jpg|Maraad Season 10 - January 2015 Vindicator Maraad was a paladin of great courage and strength. Don't let the pretty pastel tones fool you. Lunar Card Back.png|Lunar New Year Season 11 - February 2015 Happy New Year! Card back-Ragnaros.png|Ragnaros Season 12 - March 2015 The Firelord is most often seen relaxing in his hot tub, even when he's trying to burn down the world. Card back-Cupcake.png|Cupcake Season 13 - April 2015 "Is that a cupcake on a cake?" you ask? Yes. Yes it is. NinjaCardBack.jpg|Ninja! Season 14 - May 2015 Stealth. Style. Shurikens. Way better than Pirates! CardBackJune2015.jpg|Darnassus Season 15 - June 2015 Nestled in the boughs of a giant tree, Darnassus is the capital city of the night elves. Also home of the world famous Darnassus Kimchi Pie! DarkspearCardBack.png|Darkspear Season 16 - July 2015 Vol'jin's tribe, the Darkspear trolls, no longer practices cannibalism. Officially. TournamentCardBack.jpg|Tournament Grounds Season 17 - August 2015 All over The Grand Tournament's ground, you can find knights at jousting practice. Poor target dummies. So much senseless hay shed on the path to glory... CardBackExodar.jpg|Exodar Season 18 - September 2015 The capital city of the draenei is actually a crash-landed dimensional ship. Despite its wonders and Velen's best efforts, its tourism industry is sluggish due to its remote location (and the man-eating mutant plants). CardBackHighmaul.jpg|Highmaul Season 19 - October 2015 5 out of 10 ogres agree: this card back is SMASHING! LOECardBack.png|Explorer's Map Season 20 - November 2015 A League of Explorers treasure map! Or the Cartographer's grocery list? Lets find out! ShamanThrall.png|Thrall Season 21 - December 2015 The World Shaman is probably THE best known celebrity in Azeroth. It's a mystery that his signature necklace never caught on as a fashion trend. 2016 LoveisintheAir.png|Love is in the Air Season 22 - January 2016 Many believe goblins made up this holiday to sell candy. It's not true! They also sell flowers and perfume! TaurenThunderbluff.png|Thunderbluff Season 23 - February 2016 Unofficial slogan: "Great warriors come from happy Tauren tribes. Happy Tauren come from Thunder Bluff!" Hogger Card Back.jpg|Hogger Season 24 - March 2016 The Terror of Elwynn, the King of Gnolls. They say he bathes in the tears of young heroes, hence the wet dog smell. Clutch of Yogg-Saron.jpg|Clutch of Yogg-Saron Season 25 - April 2016 There are several cults trying to summon the Old God Yogg-Saron, and the competition for cultists is causing salaries to skyrocket. Shadowmoon Valley Card Back.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley Season 26 - May 2016 After Outland became what it is, Shadowmoon Valley has always been full of demonic energy. Gul'dan's favorite spa destination! Zul'Drak Card Back.jpg|Zul'Drak Season 27 - June 2016 Home of the Drakkari ice trolls, Zul'Drak consistently produces the best figure skaters of all the troll tribes. Tinyfin Beach card back.jpg|Tinyfin Beach Season 28 - July 2016 Be sure to pack your picnic basket, towel, and Anti-Murloc Spray. Medivh's Invitation card back.jpg|Medivh's Invitation Season 29 - August 2016 You're Invited! Please leave your giant bear with the valet. Legion Card Back.gif|Legion Season 30 - September 2016 The Burning Legion attempted to invade Azeroth three times in the last 10,000 years. Fourth time's the charm? Card Back - Pie.png|Pie Season 31 - October 2016 Pilgrim's Bounty feasters await the arrival of delicious cherry pie. The bakers have only one request: Please eat a piece before the FOOD FIGHT begins! Halfhill.gif|Halfhill Season 32 - November 2016 Surrounded by fertile farmland that grows delectable giant produce, Halfhill is the culinary heart of Pandaria. "Come to Halfhill! Double your weight!" Jade Lotus card back.png|Jade Lotus Season 33 - December 2016 The Jade Lotus is the newest of the three groups vying for Gadgetzan. They're hip with today's criminal youth. 2017 Grimy Goons card back.png|Grimy Goons Season 34 - January 2017 The Grimy Goons once kicked a guy out for tucking a Ragnaros up his sleeve. Kabal card back.png|Kabal Season 35 - February 2017 The Kabal are notorious for potions, treachery, and accidentally blowing themselves up with 10-mana spells. Kraken card back.png|Year of the Kraken Season 36 - March 2017 RELEASE THE CARDBACK! UnGoro card back.png|Un'Goro Mystery Season 37 - April 2017 The long-lost card backs require a machete to shuffle. Sunwell card back.png|Sunwell Season 38 - May 2017 Arthas' corruption of the Sunwell really put a damper on the tourism industry of Quel'Thalas. Magic of Dalaran card back.jpg|The Magic of Dalaran Season 39 - June 2017 Deep within the Halls of the Guardian, the most powerful mages of Azeroth forged a magical card back and uttered this arcane incantation: "Pick a card, any card..." HearthS’mores card back.jpg|HearthS'mores Season 40 - July 2017 Gather 'round the fire for a toasty treat! (Card back not actually edible.) Blood Knight card back.png|Blood Knight Season 41 - August 2017 ''Your provide the sweat and tears, this card back does the rest. Frost Knight card back.png|Frost Knight Season 42 - September 2017 A card back so powerful it allows you to walk on water! (If frozen.) Unholy card back.png|Unholy Knight Season 43 - October 2017 Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts... AWESOMELY. Gone Fishing card back.png|Gone Fishin' Season 44 - November 2017 Buoy oh buoy! Is it reely time for fishing puns? We think knot. Card back - Catacomber.png|Catacomber Season 45 - December 2017 This card back has already been searched for traps. 2018 Card back - Frostfire.png|Frostfire Season 46 - January 2018 No matter the chill in the air, the tavern is always warm and welcoming. Sparkles Card Back.jpg|Sparkles Season 47 - February 2018 If you can't beat 'em with strategy, dazzle 'em with magic and glitter! ;Winning Five Games in Ranked Play : 2018 (cont.) Year of the Mammoth Card Back.png|Year of the Mammoth Season 48 - March 2018 It was a big year. Massive. Sure, things got a little wooly, but that's irrelephant. Raise the Roof Card Back.png|Raise the Roof Season 49 - April 2018 The finer Gilnean homes feature "Howling Verandas" with unobstructed lunar views. Lunara's Garden Card Back.jpg|Lunara's Garden Season 50- May 2018 Sometimes you just gotta frolic through the grass. Back in Blue Card Back.png|Back in Blue Season 51 - June 2018 The blue dragonflight jealously guards the secrets of magic, such as: Where do all those colored hankies come from? Lightforged Card Back.jpg|Lightforged Season 52 - July 2018 Behold, a grand Army of Light! Dealing out justice 30 cards at a time. Lemonade Card Back.png|Lemonade Season 53 - August 2018 When life gives you lemons, make delicious card backs! Dr. Boom's Lab Card Back.png|Dr. Boom's Lab Season 54 - September 2018 Time to experiment! Will You make bombs? Or will you make... MORE bombs? Promotions ;BlizzCon Blizzcon 2014 Cardback.jpg|Blizzard 2014 Reward for buying a ticket or Virtual Ticket to BlizzCon 2014. The year Hearthstone was born. What a great year! BlizzCon2015.png|Blizzard 2015 Reward for buying a ticket or Virtual Ticket to BlizzCon 2015. Hearthstone on phones, Tavern Brawls, Blackrock Mountain, The Grand Tournament and more! A very cool year indeed. BlizzCon X - Card back.jpg|Welcome Inn Reward for buying a ticket or Virtual Ticket to BlizzCon 2016. Pull up a chair by the fireside at BlizzCon's Hearthstone Tavern, then play a few hands with this year's convention-inspired card back. ;Pre-Purchase Card Backs Molten Core back.png|Molten Core Acquired by pre-ordering the Blackrock Mountain adventure. The Molten Core of Azeroth and not a chocolate lava cake, unfortunately. Card-back-grand-tournament.png|The Grand Tournament Acquired by pre-ordering The Grand Tournament card packs. After the fall of the Lich King, it was suggested that we celebrate then go home. Those of us who stayed decided to continue the Tournament with a new mission: FUN! Eyes_of_Cthun.gif|Eyes of C'Thun Acquired by pre-ordering Whispers of the Old Gods card packs. For an Old God who is stuck in the lightless depths of an ancient temple, C'Thun sure has a lot of eyeballs. Karazhan card back.png|Karazhan Nights Acquired by purchasing all wings of One Night in Karazhan adventure during the first week of release. Watch your step! Dancing Tauren are notorious for accidentally crushing toes. Journey_to_Un_Goro_Pre-Purchase_Card_Back.png|Fossil Acquired by pre-ordering Journey to Un'Goro card packs. Recent discoveries from the tar pits of Un'Goro have shed great insight on the evolution of card backs! Frostmourne card back.png|Frostmourne Acquired from the Knights of the Frozen Throne pre-purchase bundle. The undealt shuffle among us, raised from the deck for the cold hand of the Lich King. For the Hoard!.png|For the Hoard! Acquired from the Kobolds & Catacombs pre-purchase bundle. In caverns old The kobolds hide Silver and Gold, Oh! **You have died** In the dark wood Card Back.jpg|In a Dark Wood Acquired from the Knights of the Frozen Throne pre-purchase bundle. The forest was eerily quiet. Aside from the howls. And the screaming. Mecha-Jarraxus card back - The Boomsday Project.png|Mecha-Jarraxus Acquired from The Boomsday Project pre-purchase bundles. THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY CARD BACK, TRIFLING HUMANS! ;Tavern Brawl Winter veil wreath Card Back.gif|Winter Veil Wreath Acquired from the "Gift Exchange" Tavern Brawl. A beautiful Winter Veil wreath around a snow globe full of THE FROSTY DESTRUCTION OF YOUR OPPONENTS! I mean... good cheer. Secret level Card Back.gif|Secret Level Acquired from the ''"Dark Wanderer" Tavern Brawl, 2017. Moo. That's right. You heard me. ;Twitch Prime Card Back - Tyrande.png|Tyrande Obtained from Twitch Prime's 2016 promotion. Every Midsummer's Eve, night elf children gather in the Temple of the Moon for Tyrande's amazing planetarium show, "By the Light of Elune." Call of the Light card back.png|Call of the Light Obtained from Twitch Prime's 2017 promotion. A card back called forth from the realm of undying light. Gives hope to all mankind (except your opponent.) Call of the Void card back.png|Call of the Void Obtained from Twitch Prime's 2017 promotion. A card back unleashed from the realm of infinite darkness. Looks wicked rad under a blacklight. = Patch changes = * Category:Gameplay